Amber Hunt (Earth-93060)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-93060 | BaseOfOperations = Headless Cross, Arkansas (Ultraforce HQ), Strike's cabin, Hunter Mountain, upstate New York; Strike's mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; the Stronghold (The Exiles I Island headquarters off the coast of California), Parkmore High School (all in the Ultraverse) | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former student | Education = | Origin = Ultra | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Gerber; Paul Pelletier | First = Ultraverse Exiles Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Amber Hunt was a spoiled Valley girl who unknowingly had Ultra potential. The alien pathogen known as the Theta Virus targeted potential Ultras to cause genetic degeneration. The scientist Rachel Deming had developed a recombinant DNA procedure that would stabilize the infection prior to death, while also triggering Ultra powers in 99% of subjects. Deming and her competitor Malcolm Kort both targeted Amber for recruitment. Amber was rescued from Kort's henchmen by the Exiles, Ultras working for Deming to prevent Kort's exploitation. Although Amber was brought back to the Exiles's base, circumstances prevented Dr. Deming from using the life-saving procedure on Amber immediately. As the other Exiles were busy on missions against Kort, Amber grew restless waiting for her cure and recklessly tried to activate Deming's machines herself. Her poor decision was made even worse because the Entity of the Moon sent down a "jumpstart" flare at the same time, radically augmenting Amber's latent powers and the explosion created by her power manifestation. At least three Exiles died thanks to Amber's impatience, and three more were seriously injured or left comatose in the aftermath. Amber herself was driven almost completely insane and feral by the jumpstart. Amber's connection to the Entity on the Moon was revisited when she began radiating energy across the Earth from the infrared up tot he ultraviolet range in response to the Entity's needs. | Powers = Hunt can fly. She can also project heat and flames, at an unknown level. Her powers have been temporarily enhanced on two occasions: first, by the Moon Entity, so that she could project other forms of visible radiation; second, by the Phoenix Force, which gave her a fragment of its virtually limitless power. | Abilities = Hunt has minimal physical combat training or skills. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * When they first released the comic, Malibu Comics hid the fact that Exiles was only meant to be a four issue series, with the death of nearly every character by the end. Fake solicitations for issues #5 and #6 were even released. * As part of the fake promotion, Amber Hunt appeared in the Ultraverse trading cards set as "En Flame", making it look like she would be an official member of the Exiles with a codename by the end of the first story arc. | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/huntam.htm * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amber_Hunt }} References Category:Living Characters Category:Flight Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Phoenix Force Category:Gold Skin Category:Ultra